Incident Proposal
by HC247
Summary: Whoever said the third time was the charm? Post-musical Fiyeraba.


He didn't know why he hadn't thought of it sooner. Maybe because time had never really been a problem; after all, they had forever, or so she kept saying. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that neither one had ever thought to bring it up. They were together. They were happy. What more did they need?

Or…perhaps it was none of the above

Perhaps the problem was pure, unadulterated fear.

He knew what he needed to know; that in and of itself had never been the problem. His fear was simple and finite: rejection.

Fiyero Tiggular had never been one to shy away from a challenge. But from his current standpoint, which just happened to be outside the display window of the local jewelry store, this particular challenge, who happened to be bargaining over their dinner at the moment, was new and uncharted territory. Shifting his gaze away from his companion, it fell back on the sparkling temptation in the form of a diamond solitaire. The Prince shifted uncomfortably, glancing back and forth between the two. Did he even dare?

A sudden pressure jolted him back to reality as Elphaba took hold of his arm. "That wasn't as hard as I expected," she stated as she joined him. "Ready?"

He nodded, but threw a final glance over his shoulder as he allowed her to pull him away and a small smile worked up his lips. _Ready indeed_.

* * *

Getting the ring had been easy enough. Supplies had to run out eventually and trips to the nearby village had become a necessity. He had been quick to volunteer numerous times, so as not to raise suspicion, and finally secured his prize after weeks of careful planning and making sure Elphaba would not search the bags as she normally did whenever he would return.

The question now at hand was twofold. When would he do it and how would he ask her? The first attempt was…well, a little impetuous.

"So, Fae," he drawled, sliding up to his unique, dark-haired companion. "I've been thinking." He was rewarded with an eye-roll, but pressed on. "I know this sounds crazy..well, maybe not _completely_. After all, I love you. You love me. Don't you think it's time we made this arrangement a little more…permanent?" When met with silence, he simply swallowed thickly and continued. "I guess what I'm trying to say here is that I can't imag….well, I was hoping that maybe you might want to..that is, if you would…Oh, screw it!" Planting himself on one knee, he held up with ring and asked with a pitifully hopeful gaze, "Will you marry me?" Pausing, he asked, "Well?"

Chistery rolled his eyes.

"What?" The Prince exclaimed as he leapt to his feet. "I didn't think it was _that_ bad!"

The Monkey only shook his head and walked away. Humans.

* * *

Fiyero smiled down at the beautiful lady on his arm. After serious consideration, he had come to the conclusion that perhaps off the cuff was not the best way to propose marriage to the girl that you loved beyond reason. Therefore, he had tapped into his reputation as the "scandalcious price" and decided to add some old fashioned romance to the equation. Frankly, he couldn't have picked a better day. The sun shone brightly above them, accented by a slight breeze to deter any extra heat that may have threatened to spoil the occasion.

Elphaba held onto his arm as they walked, rambling on in that adorable way of hers over a new Animal family that she had become acquainted with since arriving in their new residence. Fiyero indulged her as they walked, asking the appropriate question and giving his best attempts to appear interested when everything inside of him was churned into a twisting mesh of nerves. He knew he would ask he today; the perfect moment just seemed to be eluding him.

Thankfully, the moment came just as he had hoped it would. With his free hand, the prince fingered the box held securely in the back pocket of his trousers, smiling to himself as they entered a small clearing. "And her husband is brilliant!" Elphaba rattled on, completely oblivious to what was about to happen. "Did you know he was one of the most sought after professors in Quox before the banns?" She sighed, "I had thought I would have lost all opportunity after our departure, but this is just wonderful…..Fiyero?" her gaze grew questioning as he drew them to a stop in the middle of the glade. "Fiyero, what is it?"

"Trust me," he smiled, lowering himself to the ground.

She watched him in silence, eyes growing rounder as a slow veil of realization was torn away.

"What….what are you doing?"

His voice was deceptively calm. "Something I've wanted to do for a while now." Forcing his gaze down, he reached for her hand. "Elphaba, you know that I love you. I've loved you for as long as I can remember and…..you're not here," he deadpanned.

And she wasn't. For just as he had been about to confess his heart, the wind had decided to pick up sonsiderably and sweep the Witch's hat clean off her head. Fiyero saw her a few yards off, chasing the blasted thing as the wind tossed it about. "Fantastic," he muttered, moving to help Elphaba with her prized hat. _Strike Two_

_

* * *

_ Elphaba stormed into their cottage, her steps rigid and angry. Fiyero followed close on her heel. "Fae!" She ignored him, nearly slamming the door in his face and stalked into the kitchen. "Elphaba!" he tried again. "Talk to me! What is wrong?"

Slamming the kettle on the stove, the green girl turned it on with an irate snap of the wrist before she whirled on him. "What's wrong? You tell me, oh brainless one. What do _you_ think is wrong?"

He shrunk a bit under her glare. "Is this about what happened at the restaurant?"

"What do you think?" Her tone was clipped. "Your little display served no purpose but to humiliate us both!"

"Why would you even say that?"

'Fiyero! _You proposed_! In broad daylight!"

"And that's humiliating to you?"

"In that context, yes!" Her eyes blazed. "What possessed you?"

"I didn't want to lose you! How was I to know he was going to propose to you too. Do you even know him?"

"_He_ was drunk. You, my sweet, are just plain foolish. Besides," she added with a smirk, "I took care of him, didn't I?"

Fiyero couldn't help the smirk that worked i's way up his face. Elphaba did have a killer right hook. But still…"So that's still a 'no' then?"

All humor fell from her face as she emitted something between a sigh and a growl before turning on her heel and stalking to their room, slamming the door behind her.

"Right," Fiyero muttered to the empty room, "So I'll just finish the tea, then?"

* * *

Fiyero moaned her name as they moved together, his eyes focused on her flushed face as her lips moved silently in word he could not understand. Her nails raked the tender flesh of his back, grasping him tighter to her, needing to feel the familiar sensation of skin on skin. Finishing together, Fiyero lowered himself to taste her again, kissing her swollen lips over and over. "Marry me," he whispered against her mouth. Catching her breath, Elphaba pulled back slightly, confusion lighting her eyes.

"What?"

He turned away. "Nothing."

* * *

She was beautiful. Though it was far from the first time those words had crossed his mind, Fiyero had never thought them to be truer than they were in this minute. Elphaba stood his front of him, her back planted firmly against his chest. His arms encircled her from behind and his head rested gently against her hair as they gazed together up at the stars. Above them, the tiny points of light twinkled high in the sky and Fiyero could only imagine the wonder that Elpahaba's face held; the same wonder he'd seen time and time again and yet it never got old. _Now_, something urged him. _Ask her now. _Fiyero fought the urge to give a sarcastic shrug. Why the hell not? He'd only been rejected every time since. What was one more.

"Elphaba," he said gently, turning her in his arms. "I need to ask you something?"

Her eyes quickly became concerned, "What is it, Fiyero?" When he didn't answer, she watched in silence as he sank to one knee on the ground and panic began to consume her. "Fiyero, please. We talked about this. I-"

"Please, Fae." His voice was soft. "Just let me do this." Stunned, she could only nod slightly. Knowing that was as good of an answer as he was going to get, the Prince continued. "Elphaba Thropp, you are without a doubt that most difficult woman I have ever had the privilege to know." A brow rose, but he shushed her. "You're outspoken, pig-headed, rebellious, and a thousand other qualities that I don't even know the names for. But," he smiled a bit. "you are also fiercely loyal, loving, compassionate, and I am so thrilled that you picked me, of all people, to share your life with. So please, please, I beg you," He held up the ring and with an almost desperate expression, finally asked, "Put me out of my misery and just marry me already?"

With one motion, she threw back her head and cackled, a long, loud sound that sent chills up Fiyero's spine. Finally, she calmed herself and answered, "Fiyero Tiggular, that has to be the worst proposal I have ever heard in my life…and it was perfect." Bending down, she lifted his face to meet her eyes. "And yes. Beyond all reason, you fell in love with me and I won't deny it to myself any longer."

"So…" He lifted hopeful blue eyes to her brown ones. "You're saying yes?"

She nodded. "I'm saying yes."

"Oh, thank Oz!" He slumped against her, resting his head on her stomach. "I don't know if I could take another rejection."

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Running her fingers through his hair, she knelt down in front of him and held out her hand. "Do I have to do it myself?"

"Forgive me," he breathed, slipping the ring on her finger. "Do you like it?"

Elphaba raised her hand, examining the sparkle of her diamond in the moonlight. "I love it because it came from you," she explained, then turned to him with an impish smile. "Is that it?"

'Am I forgetting something?"

Rolling her eyes, the green girl whispered, "Are you going to kiss me or not?"

"Oh! Of course" He did so without hesitation. "My apologies."

She shrugged. "I suppose I'll forgive you. Although I expect to be fully compensated for my trouble", she said, pulling his lips back down to hers.

And she was.


End file.
